


The Broken Concert

by StrappyCat295



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Concert, Music, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt, accidental injury, just something silly, rock music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrappyCat295/pseuds/StrappyCat295
Summary: While at a music concert with Danny and LaFontaine, Laura accidentally gets her nose broken by a stranger in the mosh pit.A writing prompt piece of writing basically.





	The Broken Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So yeah this was started ages ago but I kept getting distracted because other projects and life stuff but finally finished it. I needed to do a one shot something because I needed something different. So tada. Yeah that's pretty much it.
> 
> Also quick thing for the one person who chucked this prompt at me. Sorry it took so long Nerdface but look I finally did it. Enjoy. XD
> 
> It's short and just something blasted out.

The massive Silas stadium was filled with a long awaited rock concert. Truth being told it wasn't really Laura's kind of thing, she'd only come because of a free ticket from LaF. It was a free night out and Laura had nothing better to do. Rise Against, Disturbed, Pendulum, Avicii, Apocalyptica and various other bands were featuring throughout the night. Laura hadn't been keen on Disturbed or Rise Against but LaF and Danny (who they found by surprise) seemed to like them so she didn't complain.

The night went on, drinks were had and bands changed. The mood changed with each band, still pumping and alive, more people joined the stadium as the night went on. As the vibe picked up and Apocalyptica started playing Laura really enjoyed the night. Though a little embarrassed at first LaFontaine, Danny, Kirsch and a bunch of Zetas convinced her to get onto the dance floor which had quickly become a mosh pit now more people with drinks entered.

Laura had to admit it was fun. Despite how dangerous some of the others were getting she was glad they were on the other side of the pit, though it was getting rough this side. Bodies crashing against each other, dancing, people shouting along to the music. It must have been a sight for the people out of the pit.

She saw LaF and Kirsch smack up against each other drinks in hand, Danny had gone out briefly to find some drink that wasn't riddled in alcohol. Laura became aware of just how many there were in the pit it felt overwhelming but it suddenly stopped with the sound of a breaking nose which the shock quickly came after.

Laura stumbled back her hands covering her bloody nose as her eyes teared up. The unintentional attacker turned around quickly and saw the damage they had caused. Her face went white as she looked at the blood coming through Laura's hands and down her face.

“Oh god-” Carmilla stopped as she pushed her hair back so she could see properly. “Come on we're gonna get you out of here.” Here meaning the pit, Carmilla had no intention of moving her further than the edge of pit. Maybe Laura had friends who could help her.

With a arm around Laura's shoulder Carmilla led her out of the pit and sat her down. Tears had built in Laura's eyes the shock giving way to the pain. Looking at the bloody nose Carmilla untied the bandanna wrapped round her wrist.

“Yeah that's really bust,” Carmilla told her leaning Laura forward and putting the bandanna against her nose. Laura winced. “Sorry.” Laura just shook her head, unsure what to say not that she could manage a sentence right now. “Have you got friends here or someone I can call for you?” Laura gave a small nod and fumbled in her pocket for her phone. She managed to select her contacts and then passed the phone over. It took a minute for an answer.

“Hey, Laura, are you okay? Where are you?” Danny asked.

"I'm not Laura,” she replied. Danny went to talk back but she was cut off. “I've got your friend with me, she got hurt in the pit so I brought her out.” Danny panicked.

“She's hurt? What happened? Where are you?”

“We're at the entrance to the mosh pit. I'll explain it when you're here,” Carmilla answered.

It didn't take Danny long to find them both. Carmilla watched Laura closely, carefully holding the bandanna against her nose as she leant forward. Danny was horrified when she saw the situation. She looked at Carmilla for answers.

“I accidentally broke her nose,” Carmilla told her. Danny couldn't believe it. “Things were getting a little rough in there, I got pushed back by a bunch of people and I cracked her in the nose. It was an accident, I swear.” Danny just gave a small nod and crouched down in front of Laura.

“Hey, you okay?” she asked softly.

“My face hurts,” Laura replied honestly.

“We should get you to a hospital,” Danny told her but gave a slight groan. She'd been drinking, she couldn't drive her and Laura couldn't drive with a broken nose. Carmilla saw the look.

“I'll take her,” Carmilla offered. “I'm designated driver for my sister so I can't drink. I'll take her and stay with her.” Danny was unsure why she would offer her car so quickly. “I feel bad that I've hurt her and ruined her night, taking her over to A&E is the least I can do.”

“I can't let you take her by yourself.” Danny didn't trust a stranger alone with her. Laura moved the bandanna a little.

“It's okay, Danny. There's no point you missing your night, I'll be okay,” Laura gave a small smile, “besides I think she owes me on this.” Carmilla matched her smile.

Danny was still reluctant but if Laura was sure she couldn't really argue.

“Just call me when you get there okay?” Danny asked. Laura nodded. Carmilla stood up and helped Laura up.

“I'll let you know what's going on,” Carmilla replied.

****

The drive was a little awkward but by the time they reached the A&E Laura's nose had stopped bleeding, Laura had also had a few sips of the bottle of water Carmilla had in the back of her car. It was gong to be for Mattie, to make sure she had some water and prevent her hangover but Laura's situation seemed a little more important. Laura had gently wiped some of the blood away with it as well.

Carmilla had told the receptionist what had happened and they were now sitting in the waiting room. The wait was going to be a little while, looking at the state of some other people Laura's broken nose seemed a little less important.

Laura looked to Carmilla as she realised something. Carmilla noticed her suddenly looking at her, she was a little startled.

“You never told me your name,” Laura said with a small smile. Carmilla had to give a little laugh. It was something so simple and had got lost in the situation.

“Carmilla. Sorry for breaking your nose, Sweetheart.”


End file.
